


Strategy

by CinnamonToastCrunch



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Board Games, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonToastCrunch/pseuds/CinnamonToastCrunch
Summary: Set after Sylvain and Leonie's B-Support.Leonie has Sylvain on her mind, and an enticing offer to play board games leads to more than either of them anticipated.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Leonie Pinelli
Kudos: 14





	Strategy

\---

Leonie had Sylvain on her mind. It wasn't like she had _wanted_ to, she just wasn't the sort of girl that stood around, pining for boys she wished to marry. She was supposed to be focused on her training, and getting stronger so she can prove herself to the world. So when he began to invade her thoughts, she immediately tried to shift her focus to other tasks like weapons practice. Unfortunately, she was unable to shake him from her mind. Gritting her teeth, Leonie swung the lance around as a means to distract herself yet again. The swoosh sound of the weapon, and its heaviness served to help her achieve her goal until his voice echoed inside her head.

" _My eyes have been opened to the charms of the beautiful flower blooming right beside me. It's a whole new day for my heart._ " 

A small blush formed across the bridge of her nose as she remembered his words, and she missed her designated target, ending up falling to the ground along with her spear. She moaned as she rubbed the sore spot on her chest where she had landed. Stupid Sylvain, she thought to herself. Why did he have to toy with her like that? One of the reasons she felt such insecurity was due to having guys like Sylvain snidely make mocking comments like that to her, along with chiding her over how 'manly' she was compared to other girls. It bothered her to her core. Sure, she wasn't a delicate violet like Mercedes or a thorny rose like Dorothea, but she _could_ be a sunflower if she wanted to. She just had other ambitions, wanting more out of life than to be someone's arm candy or to wed into wealth. Finally, she picked herself up, and dusted her clothes off. "Focus, Leonie. Keep your eye on the prize." 

Taking a hold of the lance again, she attempted to aim for the same target as before. Before she could land a blow on it, Sylvain walked into the training grounds, and leaned against one of the wooden beams as he observed her. "All work and no play makes you dull."

"Uhn!" Leonie missed again, though she at least maintained her balance this time. Swiftly, she turned to glare at him. "Hey! Why did you distract me like that?" Well, he was already distracting her, but she didn't expect him to physically appear in the same space as her.

He chuckled, walking over to her. "Have you ever heard of that expression? If not, you should take it to heart."

Leonie frowned. "Are you insinuating that I don't know how to have fun?"

"No, nothing of that sort," Sylvain shook his head, and grinned. "I just think you've been training a lot more, and harder, lately. Why not take a break, and go out on a little date with me?"

"A date?" She sighed heavily, once again grabbing her designated weapon. "Sorry, I don't think so."

Sylvain closed in on her, standing directly behind her. "I merely wish to apologize for my initial uncouth behavior. Please? I promise, you will enjoy yourself, and perhaps, view me in a different light after the fact."

"I..." Should she reject him outright? Based on the look in his eyes, she could tell he was at least trying to be nicer to her. Though she still wasn't sure if she could trust him. 

Sylvain put his hands up in mock defeat. "Listen, you aren't under any obligation to go out with me. I will say, you _are_ gonna miss out."

Something about the way he said that rubbed Leonie the wrong way, causing her to scrunch her face up as she watched him spin around, and begin to pace away from her. "Wait a second!"

As if he had been expecting that, Sylvain then spun around again, this time facing her when he stopped. "Yes?"

Leonie's face reddened as she gazed at his cat-like expression. "Just for an hour."

"One hour is more than enough for me." Sylvain offered his hand to her. "Come along then."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at that, deciding to walk past him. "I'm fine, thank you."

In turn, he couldn't help but grin again. Sylvain was glad his eyes had been opened to the beauty that was Leonie, she was quite the fire cracker, and he was going to make sure she would see just what a catch he was as well.

\---

Sylvain and Leonie walked side-by-side through the monastary, specifically the gardens outside the Entrance Hall. As they strolled by the area of the gazebo, Sylvain looked at the girl next to him with one eye closed, his hands behind his neck in a very casual manner. Well, he felt he had to so she didn't get mad at him. What a strange yet fascinating flower she was indeed. When they turned the corner, he decided to stop, and make his move on her. Clearing his throat, he set his sights on her. "How are you enjoying the sights?"

Her expression seemed rather dour. "I guess it's alright."

"Just alright, huh?" It shouldn't really surprise him. Unlike other girls, Leonie simply wasn't the type who enjoyed romantic strolls through the courtyard. Rubbing his chin, he tried to come up with a better activity for them to partake in. Perhaps, he should just come right out and ask her about her interests. "So...what sort of hobbies do you have, Leonie?"

"Hobbies?" Leonie folded her arms as she kept walking, thinking about what sorts of hobbies she had. "I do enjoy fishing. Hunting. Any sort of competition or sport. I suppose...I do like to do gardening at the greenhouse sometimes as well."

"Gardening?" He smiled thoughtfully. "I guess that explains why I see you there often."

Leonie noted his smile, how genuine it appeared. Thus she decided to relent, and engage him more civilly. "Yes. I used to enjoy gardening since I was a child. It was one of the few femenine activities I'd be willing to do. How about you? What sort of things do you enjoy in your spare time?"

"Oh, I enjoy spending my time with beautiful women, something you are aware of." When he saw her look of disapproval, he decided to quickly move on. "I do enjoy the arts, particularly theater. I also enjoy playing board games of all sorts."

"Board games?" she asked.

Sylvain nodded. "Are there any you like?"

"There is one I really enjoy, the one where the objective is to take over the opponent's territory."

The answer surprised him, but he found himself quite amused by it. "I think I know the one. Professor Byleth gifted me one recently, and I used to play it frequently when I was younger. Would you accompany me back to my room, and play a round with me?"

Go back to his room? That would be inappropriate, she thought briefly. Then she reminded herself that she wasn't the type of girl who cared about that, and she figured if he tried anything, she could take him. Nodding, she decided to take him up on the offer. "I'm game."

The prospect of playing a game with her excited him. However, it wasn't so much due to the possibility of seducing her. It was just nice to find someone else to play with him. Though it certainly helped that Leonie was also a beautiful maiden. "I'll lead the way."

\---

They were situated atop Sylvain's bed, the board game set up in front of them. Leonie was gazing at it, contemplating her next move while her finger lingered on top of one of the play pieces. Sylvain, on the other hand, kept his eyes on her. His thoughts drifted between his fondness for her tough demeanor, and how lucky he was that he managed to get her to play this game with him. Although he was a playboy, and quite a good one at that, he did feel lost as to how to proceed with Leonie. After all, she wasn't the sort of girl to be swayed with sweet words and coddling. How was he supposed to proceed from here? Once he finished that train of thought, he observed her move the piece a space forward then her own sights were set on him. 

"I suppose it's my turn." Sylvain said as he stared at the game now.

Leonie sat back against the headboard of the bed. She wondered whether he was up to something or if he truly was enjoying spending this time with her. At least she now felt more at ease around him rather than feeling distrust toward him. Watching him fuss over the board game as he currently did was actually rather endearing, a smile forming on her face as she thought so. "Take your time. We're not in any rush."

"I'm plotting a takeover of your pieces." With that said, he used his piece to jump over three of hers, effectively 'capturing' them.

Gasping, Leonie then gawked at him. "Hey!"

"Not bad, hm?" He followed that up with a wink.

Leonie looked frumpy, crossing her arms. "I'll get my revenge."

This amused him. "I'm looking forward to it."

Something about the way he looked at her made her feel quite flustered. She moved ever so slightly on the bed, mostly due to her apprehension. "Let's see..." As her voice trailed off, her attention was back on the game.

Sylvain noted her behavior, recognizing it as the kind he's seen when girls feel uncomfortable or nervous. Did he do something wrong? Usually he was very arrogant over his skills with the fairer sex, considering himself something of an expert. But Leonie was different from the others. This was intimidating, treading into such uncharted territory. He looked over at her, trying to remain collected. "Think of it as a battlefield. The game is one of conquest, and the objective is to capture the other player's pieces to build your own army."

"It hits rather close to home, doesn't it?" asked Leonie, her eyes still set on the game.

"In some ways, yes. I still try not to take it too seriously."

Then Leonie managed to take two of Sylvain's pieces, placing them in the pile on her side. "I train very hard so I can be the best soldier I can be."

"You're a damn fine soldier." Sylvain rubbed his chin as he pondered where to strike next in the game. "It's one of the reasons I had such trouble thinking of you as a flower like other women. You are so strong, fierce, clever. A formidable foe for our enemies."

"You really thought that of me?" 

"I still do, it's just that now I also recognize your outer beauty." Sylvain smiled at her.

Leonie had no idea what possessed her. Was it his words that touched her? Or his smile? Or just the fact she was so close to him? Regardless, she impulsively leaned forward, planting a long kiss on Sylvain's mouth. For once, he appeared shocked that he was the one being kissed with no warning. It was something _he_ tended to do. When they parted, Leonie got off of the bed, pacing around in front of it. "Why did I do that?"

"I usually kiss women because I like them." Sylvain replied, also standing up. 

"Well, I--" 

He cut her off by kissing her, his much more passionate than her soft, sweet one. One of his hands took the back of her neck, while the other hand ended up on her waist, guiding her much closer to him. Rather than fight it, she allowed herself to relax, and enjoy the sensations of having his lips and tongue explore the inside of her mouth. This lasted a long while until they both needed air, and separated. Sylvain felt emboldened by the fact she had even allowed him to do this that he kissed her once again, one much hungrier than the last. Leonie began to feel 'left behind', so to speak, thus she decided to deepen the kiss, also placing her hands against his chest, proceeding to caress his body. Her touch caused him to tense for a moment before he found himself desiring her even more. Sylvain pulled away, then quickly removing his vest, followed by his undershirt. 

Her eyes widened as she watched him undress. "What are you doing?"

"You're curious about my body, are you not?" Sylvain was now shirtless, shamelessly showing off his upper body. "What do you think?"

Leonie looked him over, curious about what a bare male chest was like. Taking a few steps forward, she then put one hand on his chest, once again touching him. This time, though, she was much more thorogh in her probe of him. His skin felt smooth, warm. Something within her stirred, and she soon found herself undoing Sylvain's belt so she can see and feel more of him.

"What are you doing?" He was mildly surprised that Leonie was taking the initiative, though that quickly subsided, and he grew more excited by the prospect of her taking his pants off.

She didn't answer him, working on removing the rest of his clothing instead. When she achieved her goal, she yanked his pants off to his ankles then took a step back so she could take a better look at him. Sylvain possessed a lengthy cock that he was rather proud to show off to others, so much so that he tended to wear a sly grin when he did so (including at that moment with Leonie). The sight of it aroused her, and her instincts began to take over. Kneeling in front of him, she soon took it into her mouth, proceeding to give it a good suck.

Sylvain put his hand on her head, attempting to guide her. "Not bad, Leonie." 

His compliment prompted her to do it again. Leonie attempted to fit all of him into her mouth, unable to achieve it. But she tried as best as she could nonetheless. Slowly, she bobbed her head against him, brushing her tongue over him as she swayed against the erection. Little by little, she took him, learning just what worked through trial and error. Sylvain's breathing hitched when he felt his cock brush against the roof of her mouth, his grip now on her hair as she continued to explore. Leonie took that as a sign that he was enjoying what she did to him. The taste of his pre-cum was strange to her, yet she happily swallowed it as it came. 

"Y-you're a pro at this, it looks like..." Sylvain commented, straining not to give in already. 

That prompted her to suck him a bit harder, which made him groan in return. Quite satisfying to see him this worked up. Leonie finished up, standing back up soon after. "I try to be the best at anything I try to do, even if I'm not familiar with it."

"This sort of thing isn't very complicated, not like what you find in a battlefield at any rate." 

"What's next?" asked Leonie.

He chortled at the bluntness of her question. "I could attempt pleasuring you."

"Sure, you can try."

"You think I can't?" Sylvain raised an eyebrow at both her statement, and at her beginning to remove her clothing.

Upon unbuttoning her top, she then began to work on unclasping her bra. "I'm about to put you to the test."

"I'm looking forward to it." Kicking off his pants, he went over to her before she started working on taking the rest of her clothes off. Sylvain's hands cupped her small breasts, immediately kneading them gently. Although he had touched other womens' bosoms before, he hadn't quite dealt with ones that were Leonie's size. So there was some awkwardness to his actions, something that the usually confident Sylvain didn't often experience. Still, he maintained his cool, and kept going as Leonie began to moan over how good it felt. When he began to pull at her nipples, she gasped, and writhed. This satisfied Sylvain as he knew that was a sign his lover was being satiated sexually.

"Sylvain..." 

Listening to her say his name like that made him harder than when she had been sucking him off. Unable to hold himself back, he picked Leonie up, rushing over to his bed. Sylvain laid Leonie next to the board game, then parting her legs. "This should definitely get me a passing grade on your little test."

Not used to, well, whatever was happening, Leonie was about to protest. However, when Sylvain's tongue darted into her slit, she relented on doing anything that could prevent him from proceeding. "Ah! Sylvain!"

Sylvain's tongue quickly went to work, circling around her clitoris before moving around to the rest of her vagina. Heat began to build in Leonie's privates as she struggled to maintain some modicum of decorum. He could tell she was trying to remain calm, and he decided to further tease her. Dipping in and out of her hole, he tried to imitate the motions of penetration. In, out, in, out... It was the sort of thing many of his previous lovers enjoyed, and tended to scream over. However, he noticed Leonie was still trying to hold back. That just wouldn't do for him. Pulling away from her, he moved back up, now atop of her. He went on to plant a hard kiss on her lips, now coating hers with her fluids.

"Hey!" Leonie exclaimed after parting from him. "The...taste is strange."

"That's not the word I'd use." Sylvain shifted over to her breast, licking and poking at her erect nipple.

Arching her back, she felt herself shudder at the way he was using his mouth on her. Rather than fight against it, she decided to put her hand on his head, and encourage him to continue. "Yes... Oh, Sylvain..." It just felt too good for her to refuse. 

He went on to repeat the same actions on her other nipple before looking back up at her. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes..." replied Leonie.

"I can tell, though I figured the polite thing to do would be to ask." Sylvain said, then grazing his tongue down her chest, toward her stomach, which prompted goosebumps to rise from her skin.

Closing her eyes, she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from making too much noise. His fingers made their way toward her thighs, the tips teasing her even more before he finally slipped two of them into her wet hole. He swished them around inside Leonie, basking in how she felt, and how her body squirmed with every movement he made. Then he began to slide his fingers in and out of her while he stroked his already hardened cock. Opening one eye, she noticed he was masturbating himself, and it gave her an idea. She began to switch her position, which made Sylvain stop what he was doing. 

"Let's try something." Leonie mumbled. 

"Heh, sure." Based on the way she was moving, specifically how she was now hovering over him, he knew exactly where this was going. 

After some maneuvering, Leonie was on top of Sylvain, with her head facing his erection, soon enveloping it in her warm mouth. Her mound was above Sylvain's face, of which he admired for a few moments before he pushed his tongue into her again. Leonie's eyes rolled at the sensations, also gasping in pleasure while still bobbing herself against Sylvain. As she was new to engaging in sexual activities, Leonie fumbled as she took him, awkwardly trying to maintain her balance as she continued sucking him. However, she was feeling high over how much fun this was, and how mature she felt since she was doing something so forbidden and utterly 'adult'. This drove her to keep going and trying her best as she attempted to please him the way he was doing to her.

Sylvain's tongue was quite talented, this was due to all of the prior trysts he had been involved in. Unsurprisingly to most who knew of him, Sylvain was quite experienced. Licking a girl between her legs was something of an 'art' he liked to think he had perfected in time. As he flicked around inside of Leonie, he took delight in listening to her moan as she continued giving him a blowjob. She was different from other girls in every regard, her feel, her scent, her _taste_... 

"Hey," Sylvain began after he stopped licking her. "How about we do something else?"

Giving him one more good suck, she pulled his dick out of her mouth. "Like what..?"

Words weren't exchanged since Sylvain's re-positioning said it all to her. With him on top of her now, she figured it was time to 'seal the deal' so to speak. Carefully, he slowly made his way inside her snug vagina. Although this was her first time, it wasn't quite as panful as either of them anticipated, possibly due to the fact that she was so slick and wide after all that foreplay. With a sigh of relief over the ease of taking her virginity, Sylvain looked her over. Gods, she looked and _felt_ amazing. He knew he couldn't wait any longer, and began to thrust into her, steadily and firmly. 

With her arms wrapped around his back, she moaned each time he pushed into her. Leonie kissed his lips then trailed more until she reached his neck, proceeding to wildly press her lips on the nape, also biting the area. Her actions made him increase his speed, though not too much yet. Every motion became filled with more passion from both of them. Sylvain's penis seemed to hit every sensitive spot in her vagina, and she moved her hips to the same rhythm he was keeping. Her back arched, and she felt the heat forming down below. This was a sign she was getting much closer to her orgasm, something Sylvain had observed from his various past relations.

Sylvain began to go much faster, the friction between the two serving to bring them closer to the edge. It didn't take long before Leonie released a warm gush of her own fluids onto Sylvain, and he, in turn, did the same. Just after they finished, Sylvain embraced his lover, pulling out of her as well. They both stayed in that stance for several minutes, breathing harder as their hearts continued to pound after the excitement of what happened between them.

"I can't believe we did that." Leonie remarked after some time passed.

A smirk formed on his face. "Why? It shouldn't be that surprising that I'd take a girl I admired to bed."

This made her blush. "It's more surprising that I allowed it, actually."

"I feel lucky that you did." 

Leonie looked over at the board game they had been playing, noting that the pieces they had laid down were still in place. "How about...we finish our game?"

Sylvain laughed. "Sure."

\---


End file.
